Kaname Ohgi
When introduced, Kaname Ohgi is the leader of a Japanese resistance cell, having taken over after the death of Kallen Kozuki's older brother, Naoto. Having formerly been a teacher, he admits that being a leader is not his strong point. Character history First season After Zero proves himself to be a better leader by defeating the Britannian Army at Shinjuku and engineering the rescue of Suzaku Kururugi, Kaname Ohgi gladly hands over leadership of his resistance cell, which later becomes the basis of the Order of the Black Knights. Ohgi is made the deputy commander. Following a battle in which the Japan Liberation Front is all but wiped out, Ohgi finds Villetta Nu left for dead at a ship dock. He nurses her back to health, and learns that she has selective amnesia. He seems to recognize that she has seen Zero personally, but can neither bring himsefl to kill her or use Refrain to recover her memories. The two grow close as time passes, and he harbors hope that Euphemia li Britannia's Special Administration Region in Japan will work out. He is devastated when it seems to be a ruse orchestrated to massacre the Elevens. During the ensuing rebellion, Ohgi runs the command center at Ashford Academy. Villetta Nu, having recovered her memories, tracks him down and is caught by the guards. Ohgi claims she's an informant and asks to speak to her in private, only to be surprised when she shoots him in the stomach. As the wound isn't fatal, he recovers enough to later order Kallen to follow the Lancelot, which is in turn chasing Zero's Gawain. Season Two Following the failed uprising, Ohgi is arrested and imprisoned. Gilbert G.P. Guilford threatens to execute all 255 captured Black Knights, Ohgi included, in an attempt to draw out Zero. Though the ruse is successful, Zero rescues every prisoner. He appears to bear no ill will towards Zero, knowing that Zero alone can liberate Japan. He appears to still harbor some feelings for Villetta Nu, preventing her from being shot during the opening ceremony for the Special Administration Region in Japan when he and all one million participants dress as Zero. She suspects it is him, but he doesn't confirm her suspicions. He bids her farewell as they leave for their self-imposed exile. Later, Villetta arranges a meeting with Ohgi, intending to kill him to erase her links to the Elevens. Ohgi comes knowing full well what she intends to do, and confesses his love for her. Sayoko interrupts and attempts to kill Villetta, but Ohgi acts as a human shield, taking several throwing knives to the chest. He then tumbles off a cliff, and Villetta leaps after him. He then tumbles off a cliff, and Villetta leaps after him. They both survive, but Villeta is captured and held hostage by Diethard to ensure Ohgi's loyalty. He appears late into the dedication of the United Federation of nations, his absence having been excused as oversleeping. Villetta is set free shortly after the second battle of Tokyo is cut short, and Ohgi helps convince the leaders of the Black Knights that Schneizel's claims regarding Zero's treachery are valid. However, he adamantly insists that Japan be freed if they betray Zero, feeling that he couldn't forgive himself if any less came of it. He claims that the Black Knights don't need Zero afterward. Diethard notes that it is in Ohgi's nature to protect, not lead, and considers his new leadership role a "miscast." When Kaguya and Xingke start looking for answers, Ohgi decides to tell them the truth, but secretly orders Tamaki to kill Zero. He is later seen with the Black Knights observing Lelouch's ascension to the throne. During the battle against Lelouch, he has Villetta stay on Penglai Island, telling her that he was the first to acknowledge Lelouch and that he doesn't want to get new lives involved, as she is pregnant. He then order the operators of the Ikaruga to evacuate. The battle is lost and is captured. He is scheduled for public execution, but saved when Lelouch is killed by Suzaku dressed as Zero. He marries Viletta at the end of the series, and is elected Prime Minister of the United State of Japan. Category:Characters